


A Tentacle Monster Invades Servamp!?

by NyanBerri



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Horror, I Have A Tentacle Fetish So I Feel No Shame, I've Been Reading Too Much Hentai Lately, It's Come To My Attention That Maybe This Should Be Tagged As Horror So, Multiple Penetration, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanBerri/pseuds/NyanBerri
Summary: A Tentacle Monster has invaded the world of Servamp! What could happen when it makes Mahiru it's target!? We all know where this is going... Bad places. Very, very bad places.--May make more chapters featuring other characters.





	A Tentacle Monster Invades Servamp!?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I'm not afraid to admit that tentacles are my number one fetish. I've imagined for a long time what it'd be like for plenty of Servamp characters to get got by them good ol' tentacles~ I've even drawn it too! I'm very proud of that art. I really could've used anybody, but I feel like the safest option is Mahiru so he gets to be the lucky one! Yay~ ヾ(´∀｀)ﾉ ...I mean, oh no! (´･_･`)

Mahiru wasn't sure how he ended up in his current predicament. He just stood in his room, frozen from shock. In front of him was… something. He wasn't sure how to describe it. It was like a slimy mass of gray inhuman flesh just laying on his floor. It kept undulating almost like it was breathing. There were so many tentacle-like appendages coming out from under it. Mahiru couldn't keep tracking of all of them since they kept squirming all around. The sound was practically deafening thanks to the silence of Mahiru’s room. It was a wet, slippery sound that grossed him out just from hearing it. He wasn't sure how it got there in his room, but his window was cracked open a bit so the simplest explanation was that it slithered its way inside from the window. It seemed obvious to assume that the mass had no bones so slipping through a gap that small wouldn't be a problem.

Mahiru had to do something about it. It was so gross and he was sure it was currently making some kind of stain on his bedroom floor. What it was didn't matter to him, so long as he got rid of it and never had to see it again. Still, he was too wary of the mass to get close to it. He especially didn't want to touch it with his hands. He needed something with a long reach, something like a broom. Mahiru decided he'd have to leave his room to get the broom. He wasn't sure about leaving the _thing_ alone in his room, but it was either leave or use his hands, and hands was not an option.

Mahiru slowly backed away towards his door. Taking his eyes off the mass was certainly a bad idea, so walking backwards was a good precaution. He didn't know what the mass was capable of doing, if anything at all, so turning his back to it might be a quick way to get himself killed.

As Mahiru got closer to the door, the mass seemed to have a reaction. It was like it was violently pulsating and before Mahiru had a chance to react, one of the tentacles shot out at him. It wrapped around his ankle and felt so cold and wet against his skin. The slimy feeling made Mahiru absolutely disgusted. He wanted it off and he wanted it off _now_.

“Aaah!! Gross, gross, gross, gross, grooooss! Get! Off! Of! Meeee!!” Mahiru frantically shouted.

He lifted his foot up and shook it around like crazy, hoping the slimy tentacle would slip off of his ankle. Unfortunately, Mahiru lost his balance and fell to the ground on his back. It hurt enough that he needed a moment to lay there, but the creature took it as an opportunity to wrap another tentacle around Mahiru’s other ankle. Upon feeling even more cold and slipperiness, Mahiru tried to sit up. He saw that both his legs were restrained and started becoming scared. The thing had him by both legs. Escape would be almost impossible now. Still, Mahiru wasn't going down without a fight. He kicked his legs in hopes of freeing his ankles and flipped himself over so he could crawl away. He managed to drag himself forward a few inches, but the creature tugged on his ankles and easily pulled him closer.

“A-aaah!!” Mahiru screamed in surprise.

It flipped him back over and Mahiru began kicking again. He hit the creature right in the body with his foot and it immediately stopped all movement. Mahiru wasn't sure what happened to it. Did he kill it that easily? If that was the case then his legs would have been released. It seemed to rumble a bit and Mahiru became afraid of what it was about it do. Two of the tentacles suddenly reached out and wrapped around Mahiru’s wrists. His hands were moved above his head and pinned down to the floor. His whole body was restrained. He could squirm all he wanted, but there was no chance of freedom unless the creature wanted to let him go.

Mahiru was held down without anything else happening for a few moments. He wiggled his body as much as he could, but wasn't getting anywhere. The moment Mahiru gave up, another tentacle slowly crept towards him. It slithered over his pants leg and up to his stomach. The second it went under his shirt and Mahiru felt the cold and slimy touch, his body reacted causing him to jerk upward. It tickled in an uncomfortable way and terrified Mahiru about what it would do to him.

“Ah! Please, no! G-get off me!” Mahiru begged, hoping the creature was capable of understanding him.

The tentacle continued to slide up Mahiru’s body. It left a thin trail of slime over his body as it wriggled across his chest. It was so cold and felt disgusting. It poked out of the collar of his shirt and suddenly Mahiru found the tip of the tentacle looming right above his face. The wetness made it look so shiny thanks to the light coming in from his window. Mahiru felt his body shaking from fear. He couldn't fight back and no one was home so calling for help would be useless. He could only helplessly watch as the tentacle seemed to stare at him, wiggling ever so slightly as it slid closer to his face.

“Ahh…” Mahiru quietly whimpered.

All of a sudden, the tentacle lunged at him and forced itself into his mouth. Mahiru tried to scream, but the tentacle made it impossible for any sound to come out. The invading appendage was so thick that it filled up Mahiru’s mouth. He was forced to deal with it sliding across his tongue and he had to taste what felt like a smooth and wet fish. It went down his throat and he started choking. He wanted to cough so bad, but the tentacle just wouldn't leave. It started rapidly shaking in his mouth and throat. It was so violent that the rest of the tentacle still across his body managed to pop off the buttons of his shirt, leaving his upper body exposed. The tentacle started to thrust in and out of his throat but didn't leave his mouth.

Mahiru was beginning to struggle with breathing. He could barely last another minute before he would risk passing out. His lungs hurt like they were stinging and he got a tight feeling in his chest. In hopes that it would do something, anything, Mahiru bit down on the tentacle in his mouth. It violently thrashed in his mouth and throat before fleeing and returning to the creature’s body. Mahiru immediately took a big breath of air and coughed over and over again. There was a lingering taste of the slime in his mouth and it almost made him want to throw up. His jaw was sore as well from being kept open.

Tears started to well up in Mahiru’s eyes. He just wanted to be let go. His body was still shaking and he felt so violated. He couldn't muster up the willpower to fight back.

Another tentacle started to make its way towards him. It looped around his leg and stopped at his hip. Mahiru shook as much as he could. After what the first one had done to him, he was scared of what this other one would do. A second tentacle approached him as well and did the same. It looped around other his leg and stopped at his hip. The tip of both tentacles snuck into his pants and Mahiru tensed up, continuing to shake in the hopes that it would do something to get rid of them. The tentacles around his ankles let go and he felt a wave of relief rush over himself. It wasn't all of them, but at least two had come off. Mahiru wasn't prepared for the tentacles in his pants to swiftly pull off his pants and underwear then wrap themselves around his ankles to re-restrain him. The tentacles slightly raised his feet up and parted his legs. Mahiru looked down and his eyes widened. He was fully exposed and on display to the creature.

“N-no! Please! Don't look! Let me gooo!! P-please!” Mahiru begged.

He tried kicking his legs again, but the tentacles’ grip on his ankles only tightened and held him more in place. At the very least he wanted to cover himself. It was just so embarrassing to look at himself like that. To be in such a compromising position with a slimy creature between his legs. Mahiru didn't want to accept that he knew what was going to happen to him.

Yet another tentacle emerged from underneath the creature’s body, but this time it was different looking from the others. It was thin and smaller than the rest. It reached out and slid across his inner thigh. It was cold and slimy just like the others. The contact from it made Mahiru shudder. It was slow as it traveled up his thigh and grazed the underside of his balls. Mahiru whimpered. The tentacle continued to slide side to side against his balls then wrapped around them with just a bit of pressure. Mahiru gasped and tried to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't moan. He felt himself getting slightly hard from the slimy touch and it disgusted him.

The tentacle began to slither up higher and around the base of his member. The cold contact made Mahiru involuntarily thrust his hips. He clenched his jaw to keep himself quiet. The tentacle coiled around up to the head and pressed its own tip against Mahiru’s. It was cold and slippery, but Mahiru continued to get hard in its grasp. The tentacle rubbed against Mahiru’s tip and covered the head of his member in its sticky slime. He could hear such gross, wet noises that were even louder thanks to the quietness of his room. It kept pressing itself against Mahiru, almost like it was playing with him. Mahiru couldn’t stop himself from feeling turned on. It may have been so icky and disgusting, but it felt so good too.

Mahiru was getting close, he could feel it. If the tentacle didn't stop soon then he'd end up coming. He didn't want to come from a disgusting tentacle touching him. He shut his eyes tight and fought back the need to come best he could.

Unbeknownst to Mahiru, again another tentacle crept out from under its body. It was about as thin as a needle. It approached Mahiru and stopped in front of the tip of his member. The tentacle that was already wrapped around him retreated so it was just around the base. The smaller tentacle tightly coiled around the head and nudged up against his tip. A whimper escaped from Mahiru in reaction. Mahiru’s hips involuntarily thrust upward and he threw his head back as the tentacle forced itself into his urethra.

“A-a-aaaaah~!! T-take it out! M-make it s-stooop! P-please!” Mahiru pleaded.

It was a feeling that Mahiru didn't know how to describe. He'd never felt anything like it before and it scared him. He wasn't entirely sure if it hurt or not, he just knew he wanted it to stop. It was so sudden too that it made him ready to come, but he couldn't due to the tentacle blocking it. The tentacle wiggled around and made Mahiru jerk around in response. It created such a disturbing feeling in his lower gut. He couldn't stop whimpering and moaning.

The tentacles around his ankles positioned his feet high up near his head and spread his legs. More of the small tentacles came from the creature’s body. One of them immediately pressed right up against his entrance. Mahiru felt a chill run up his spine from how cold it was. It didn't enter, but simply rubbed against him and yet he let out a loud moan. It felt the tentacle was tickling him or perhaps testing what his reaction would be. The tentacle then quickly shoved its way inside Mahiru and squirmed as far in as it could go.

“Aaaa~ahhhh!!” Mahiru screamed.

He felt frozen. He couldn't move as he felt it wriggling all the way inside him with such force. The movement of both tentacles made his head spin. All of it was so cold and slippery and just plain gross. He couldn't take it anymore so he just gave up. Mahiru let out every sound that came from his throat without any inhibitions and let his hips thrust in any way they wanted to move.

A second tentacle joined the one already inside him. The first one just slithered around while the second one thrust in and out of him as fast as it could. A third one soon entered as well, but stayed close to the entrance and moved very slowly. It pressed itself against the walls of his insides like it was trying to find another exit. The slimy sounds from all the tentacles in his body became deafening to Mahiru. All he could hear or think about was the wet slapping of every tentacle that made its own different movement inside him. The feeling of pure ecstasy with a hint of unbearable pain was driving Mahiru mad. Every second that it lasted longer made him want to come more and more, but he still wasn't allowed to.

The three tentacles suddenly pulled out and Mahiru was brought back to his senses. He looked down to see the creature’s body slowly lift up. Seeing the underneath of its body immediately made Mahiru terrified all over again. He wasn't sure how to explain what he was looking at. The underside had so many writhing, slimy appendages moving about and collectively it all gave the illusion of looking insectoid. Mahiru couldn't look away, but the longer he looked the sicker he felt.

One end of _something_ detached itself from the underside and slid out to loom over Mahiru. It was so big and very phallic like. It was covered in bumps and had the same slimy liquid leaking out of the tip. The three small tentacles went back inside Mahiru just a bit and stretched him open. The larger tentacle needed assistance to make it inside him after all. He realized the smaller three were just meant to be the preparation. It crept closer to Mahiru and he began trying to struggle again. He didn't want that _thing_ to violate him.

“N-nooo!! P-please! D-don't stick it in! It's too big! I don't want it! Please!!” Mahiru frantically begged.

The tears came back and as he felt it's cold, wet touch against his entrance the tears started falling down his face. Mahiru whined as the head slowly entered inside him. The extra help from the smaller tentacles didn't do much, but he could only imagine how much worse it would hurt if they weren't helping. He could feel every little bump on the large tentacle rub against his insides as it slid in. It was like it wasn't stopping. It just kept slowly creeping further up inside him at a snail’s pace. It was so painfully slow.

It finally came to a stop and Mahiru used the moment to catch his breath. He felt so stiff from it being inside him. Even the tiniest movement felt like the worst pain of his life. It only became worse when the tentacle quickly pulled itself out so barely the head was still inside and forced itself back in all the way at the same speed.

“Aaaaaaahhhhh!! Out! Out, please! I-I can't… I… don't want… it!! P-p-pleeeasee!! A-a-ah…” Mahiru loudly cried out.

The tears streamed down his face as he cried and begged for mercy. The creature either couldn't hear him, or didn't care. It only continued to thrust in and out of him at a practically violent speed. The three smaller tentacles joined in and shoved their way back inside Mahiru, acting of their own free will as they squirmed around with the larger tentacle. Mahiru let out another scream of pain. In response, another tentacle quickly shot out and wrapped around his head to cover his mouth and silence Mahiru. Every sound he made was muffled so he gave up screaming and only let out whimpers and moans as he cried.

It continued on for so long. Mahiru had no idea how long he'd been pinned down and assaulted for so far. The only saving grace was that the slime coming from the tentacles made it less painful for them to move around inside him. Mahiru was still. He didn't move and stopped making any sounds at all. He stared up at his room’s ceiling and let his mind go blank. He didn't care about the pain anymore, no matter how much it hurt. He just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Although, he wasn't sure when that would be.

All of a sudden, all the tentacles stopped moving. Mahiru felt relieved. It was still painful with all of them inside him, but at least it wasn't nearly as bad with them not moving. He immediately regretted that feeling when it felt like the larger tentacle rumbled and it suddenly filled him up with such a copious amount of slime. It kept ejaculating to the point that the slime was seeping out of Mahiru and falling in every direction. It was practically freezing and felt like gel as it pooled onto his stomach and the floor around him. The tiniest tentacle that was still in his urethra finally pulled out. It was like unclogging a running faucet as Mahiru moaned louder than ever before against the tentacle covering his mouth and came all over his own chest. 

The smaller tentacles then pulled out as well, easing the pain he was feeling. The largest one stayed for a moment longer before slowly sliding out followed by much of the slime. It retreated back underneath the creature’s body before all the rest of them released Mahiru and went back as well. He put his legs back down and let himself lay flat on the floor, panting as he tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart. He was glad the major pain was finally gone, but his entire body was sore, cold, and sticky.

He glanced back down to the creature. It was trying to get away by climbing up to the window. Mahiru couldn't bring himself to move. Everything hurt too much. He just looked away and tried to block out the disgusting sounds of it moving. As it left, Mahiru wondered if that was all it wanted. Just to completely and utterly violate him then leave. Had it done something more to him that he didn't know about? He had no way of knowing. It was too difficult to focus on any one particular thought at the moment.

It started setting in for him exactly what just happened to him. Mahiru let out a few choked sobs before covering his face with his arms and completely breaking down as he uncontrollably cried on his bedroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I would loooove to write more of these if it's something people would want. I don't want them to be repetitive though. I'd like any others I write to be with characters that could really add personality to the fic. I think a different tentacle monster in each one would be fun too so it doesn't become boring with the same monster doing the same stuff every time. I already have an idea for a really cute one that would be good with a certain character that I won't name! (　^ω^)
> 
> I know the monster here was pretty scary I guess, so having a cute one instead would be a nice change. Plus they're my favorite kind when they're just so small and cute~ (///▽///)


End file.
